The present invention relates to a web-fed rotary printing press. A plurality of bridge printing units each have two forme or plate cylinders and two transfer or blanket cylinders. The production travel of the material web through the printing units is generally vertical.
A multicolor web-fed rotary printing press is shown in DE 44 08 027 A1. The print units are arranged one behind the other in a so-called xe2x80x9cI-constructionxe2x80x9d.
DE 29 32 087 C2 discloses a bridge printing unit. A rubber blanket cylinder deflects a web of material from an approximately horizontal direction of travel into a vertical direction.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a web-fed rotary printing press.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing the web-fed rotary printing press with a plurality of bridge printing units, each having two forme or plate cylinders and two transfer or blanket cylinders. The web passes generally vertically from the uppermost bridge printing unit through the lowermost bridge printing unit.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention primarily reside in that the printing press has a shortened space requirement. After leaving the last printing location, the printed paper web is conducted on the shortest route to a further installation, for example to a drying device, which drying device is beneficially arranged on a first or lower level because of its weight.